


Virgil's family

by TheFabulousGoose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Good Deceit Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousGoose/pseuds/TheFabulousGoose
Summary: Post Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts.Virgil's told Thomas, now he needs a shoulder to lean on. Luckily our 2 favourite "dark" sides are there whenever he needs them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 282





	Virgil's family

**Author's Note:**

> \- Honestly stories about the dark sides being a family are some of my favs in this fandom.

In a dark realm that grew by the day, 2 figures were lazing on the couch.

These 2 figures were none other then 2 of Thomas Sanders "dark" sides.

Deceit "Dee" Sanders was sitting elegantly with a mug of steaming earl grey cupped in his hands. Watching the tv instead of paying attention to the whining side next to him.

That other side was Dark Creativity "Remus" Sanders. He was draped across the back of the black couch and was whining on about not being appreciated and people not jumping out of cars.

"I mean really. The one time I decide to visit and you already got there first."

"Actually I got there first."

The duke let out a yelp, he would say it was a manly yelp if anyone asked, before falling to the ground whilst Deceit raised an eyebrow at the unexpected but not unwelcome guest.

"Virgil" Said side just plopped down next to him. "An expected visit."

"Yeah. Could've had a warning Virgey." Remus groaned from behind the couch before clawing his way to the top, grinning at the youngest of Thomas's sides who's foot was bouncing like crazy. The liar of the sides grew suspicous of this before putting down his mug and facing the anxious one.

"What aren't you doing here anyway?" Deceit purred, hooking his fingers under the sides chin when he noticed Virgil wasn't meeting his eyes. When the snake looked though he only found blankness, numbness. It was like Virgil had fully shut down on his feeling for the time being. "Hey. What's not wrong Little One." 

"I-I." The anxious side choked on his words, his eyes widening as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was trying to say.

Deceit wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulders and pulled the one he considered a little brother into his side. He moved on instinct, placing his gloved hand over the other's bare one, Remus watching intently. However, Virgil seemed to flinch from the cold of his gloves, prompting Deceit to take it off, placing his now warm hand over Virgils, the purple clad side seemed to accept this, allowing his hand to be placed over Dee's chest.

"Hey Virgey, listen to Dee's breathing and then we can talk, ok." Remus smiled uncharacteristically, softly even. Virgil managed a small nod, Deceit just breathing so Virgil could copy.

Soon enough Virgil had calmed, suddenly slumping forward, right into Dee's chest, ear pressed to the older's heart, listening to the steady beats before smiling up at the two sides he considered big brothers.

"Thanks guys." He whispered, Deceit tightening the arms that had somehow wrapped around him whilst his episode had happened.

"No problem Gloom and Doom." Remus chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the little sides hair.

Virgil chuckled, nuzzling into Deceits hold and sighing contentedly. 

"Sorry for being a jerk today V." Roman's brother said, somewhat ashamed by his standards. Virgil waved him off, he knew that Remus was hurt by Roman abandoning him all those years ago, he just took it out on the wrong people. It was part of the reason Virgil hadn't liked Roman. He was still hesitant. 

"So what didn't happen V?" Deceit looked down at the younger, curiosity shining through both eyes, although it was sharper in the snake one.

Virgil tensed, burying his face in Deceit's top, all the sides were just in comfy lazy clothes, sweats and long sleeves tops all around. Except Virgil had his hoodie and Remus's top was bright green to Deceits black with gold collar and breast pocket.

Virgil murmered something into the liars chest. 

Deceit cupped his chin, bringing brown eyes to his mismatched yellow. Deceit then dropped his hand to Virgil's shoulder, holding him at arms reach before his eyes hardened slightly.

"What. Happened?" He said slowly, dropping the lying for a moment. 

"I told Thomas." Virgil murmered, clearer now. Deceit breathed in a sigh at this, knowing Remus had froze behind him.

"We are so sorry V." Remus said, head resting on the couch and eyes sad.

"What? Why?" 

"Because we taunted you about it so much." Deceit piped in, voice quieter.

It almost shocked Virgil that they were apoligizing, but he reminded himself they were all THOMAS. And even Thomas's bad sides had their moments. 

He smiled, not denying it wasn't their fault, honestly it kind of was. But right now he was happy in Deceits arms, Remus coming to sit beside them, putting Virgil's feet in his lap and turning the tv on, apparently it was now playing Lilo and Stitch. Secretly one of Virgil's favs.

Because right now he was with his family. Maybe it was little, maybe it was broken, but it was his, he found it when he had been at his lowest. And it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> -I reckon if they were really a family, Deceits the sensible eldest, Remus is the chaotic middle child and Virgil's the baby of their little family.
> 
> -Comment if you got the reference at the end. I did leave a lot of hints.
> 
> -If some of Dee's dialogue doesn't make sense, remember he is a liar then read those bits again.
> 
> -Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
